The Swan Sailor Princess
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Princess Hotaru and Prince DarkMagician were about to get married, but evil Chase Young captured her and put a spell on her to change into a swan. It's up to and 's friends to save her before Chase takes over the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Princess

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of Princess**

It is a beautiful day at the Dragon Kingdom, but a man with white hair, black eyes, and wears a blue suit named Dr. Tomoe, who is king, paced slowly. You see, he's worried and upset that the elder king is getting old.

"_Once upon a time, there was a dragon king name Tomoe, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom for dragons and humans. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inhering the throne."_

A doctor, name Major Heart, is holding a bundle in her arms. Dr. Tomoe turned around and gasped happily that the child is born as he held the bundle in his arms.

"_Then happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was giving the name, Hotaru."_

Tomoe walked toward the balcony and held baby Hotaru in the air as the people cheered for her. Later on, every king and queen from each kingdom came and brought gifts for Hotaru. A small boy with black hair, purple eyes, and wears a black shirt, purple jacket, black jeans, and shoes walked toward the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled as he handed a beautiful gold locket to Hotaru, who has black hair with purple highlights and purple eyes. She cooed as the young boy handed to her. Dr. Tomoe and a woman with green hair in buns, pink eyes, and wore a witch uniform; Major Rika looked at each other and grinned, knowing that they have a plan for their children.

"_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer the gifts to her. Among them were Major Rika and her young son, Prince Dorain the DarkMagician. It was then that Tomoe and Rika happen upon the same idea. Dorain and Hotaru would be brought together each summer and hopes they would fall in love and joined their kingdoms forever."_

But one of the people didn't like the idea. Standing far away from the crowd is a young man with long black messy hair, snake eyes, and wore a greenish-gold armor. He's Chase Young. Chase walked away to figure out his plan. Later on, Chase did his evil magic with his 11-year-old girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and she wore a blue Dokkan witchling outfit, named Aiko Senoo, who is his assistant.

"_But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil enchanter, Chase Young. Hotaru's birth was a little concerned to him. For he was preparing to take Tomoe's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Ignitus attacked and Tomoe's powers were plunged into darkness."_

Suddenly, Tomoe's guards; Jose and Shelby burst through the door and destroyed Chase's dark powers. Chase and Aiko backed away as they got surrounded by Jose, Shelby and the other guards. Later, Tomoe and the guards are outside in front of Chase; his punishment was banishment.

"_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished."_

After Chase pushed Danny and Jake away, he glared at Tomoe, "I've not finished with you yet, Tomoe! Someday, I will get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!" Tomoe glared at Chase, pointed him to leave and never come back. Bowser left, never looking back.

"_Many fear King Ignitus too kind. But in time, the treat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distance summer when Jose and Shelby would meet."_


	2. Chapter 2: This is my Idea

**Chapter 2**

**This is my Idea**

That day, a boy with brown eyes and hair and wore a yellow shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He also wore a belt with a silver buckle that had a "T" engraved in it, named Manny aka El Tigre, kept in eye on King Tomoe and Hotaru, until he cheered, "Here they come!"

At the rode, King Tomoe rode his horse preparing to stop as 7-year-old Hotaru rides in front of him. Manny was about to blow his horn, but the air went back inside of him. Manny kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath and let is out, causing the nest with a bird to fly out. Meanwhile, Knig Tomoe stopped his horse in front of Queen MajoRika and 8-year-old Damin, who is human.

"Dear Majo Rika, and lovely as ever," King Tomoe greeted. Majo Rika was about to curtsied, but the nest fell on her head; she giggled as the bird picked her nest up, chirping angrily at the queen witch.

"Oh, a bird's nest," she chuckled.

"And who might this strapping, young man be?" King Tomoe winked at Majo Rika, "Young Prince Damin the DarkMagician, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Tomoe and to you, Princess Hotaru," said Majo Rika as Damin rolled his eyes. King Tomoe got Hotaru off the horse. King Tomoe smiled and nodded at Hotaru. He lightly pushed her by his head as Hotaru looked shy.

"Go on, Damin," said Majo Rika, "Dear, go on."

"Mother," Damin whined.

"Damin!" Majo Rika snapped a little. Damin and Hotaru walked toward each other as he walked glumly toward her, not liking this, "Hello, Princess Hotaru. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Damin," Hotaru curtsied, but she saw Damin walking away. Majo Rika shook her head, telling him to kiss her hand. Damin rolled his eyes as he walked towards Hotaru and took her hand. Damin cringed while Hotaru looked sternly at him. Damin kissed her and back away, very disgusted.

Damin: _**I can't believe that I'm stuck with her all summer**_

_**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box**_

Hotaru wiped her hand with her dress and put up her fists, making Damin startled.

Hotaru: _**He looks conceded**_

Damin: _**When it's all no bummer**_

King Tomoe and Majo Rika told them to become best of friends as the children complained.

Both: _**If I get lucky I'd get kicked in box**_

Damin: _**So happy you can come**_

Hotaru: _**So happy to be here**_

Both: _**How I like to run**_

Hotaru: _**This is not my idea**_

Damin: _**This isn't my idea**_

Both: _**Of fun!**_

Both of the kids turned their backs, with their arms crossed. Later that day the kids, Hotaru in her Sailor Saturn form and Damin in his DarkMagician form, started to play sword fight, but not nicely, while King Tomoe and Major Rika walked around in the castle.

Majo Rika: _**The children seem to get along quite nicely**_

King Tomoe: _**We'll join our lactic this arrangement clicks**_

Majo Rika: _**My dear King King Tomoe that's my point precisely**_

King Tomoe: _**It's such good parenting **_

Majo Rika: _**And politics**_

_**So happy we agree**_

King Tomoe: _**I think we got a deal**_

Majo Rika: _**Jose quite a catch**_

King Tomoe: _**This is my idea**_

Majo Rika: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**Of a match**_

Both of the king and queen pulled Damin and Hotaru away from each other, still fighting. A few years passed all summer and winter and Damin and Hotaru still didn't get along. At Tomoe's castle, King Tomoe stood on the ground, waiting for Hotaru, who is 11-years-old and wears a purple ribbon in her hair. Hotaru stood in the balcony, not going to see Damin.

King Tomoe: _**Good heavens child, don't dawdle**_

_**We can't keep Damin waiting**_

Hotaru: _**I haven't packed or wash my hair**_

_**And father, I get air sick**_

Back at Majo Rika's kingdom, Damin is shooting fake arrows and a magic staff at the awful drawing of Hotaru, while Majo Rika look shocked while holding her fist with an anger sign.

Majo Rika: _**They soon will be arriving**_

_**Is that respect you're showing?**_

Damin: _**Do make me kiss her hand again**_

_**I swear I'm gonna be sick!**_

King Tomoe and Major Rika arrived at MajoRika's kingdom as Hotaru stood away from King Tomoe and Major Rika, rolling her eyes.

King Tomoe: _**Won't day for Damin will be her attended**_

Major Rika: _**Splendid**_

Damin and a boy named Kotake/Todd stood next to the tomato cart and Todd threw one at Hotaru. The boys laughed as Hotaru growled at them with her brown eyes glowing to red. Later, Todd and Damin are sliding down on the stair handle as Hotaru followed them.

Damin: _**We tried all summer, but we just can't lose her**_

"Hey guys, wait up!" Hotaru shouted. The boys ran away as Hotaru slid in circles on the handle. Later, Hotaru ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Damin and Todd from their tree house.

_**When picking teams I never choose her**_

Todd: _**You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**_

Hotaru: _**This isn't really fair**_

Damin and Todd: _**We really couldn't care**_

Hotaru: _**Boys is all I know**_

Hotaru kicked the wood, but the tree house broke apart and Hotaru is covered up, with Damin and Todd. Later, King Tomoe and Hotaru flew and she's wearing bandages and a sling, while King Tomoe shook his head.

_**This is not my idea**_

Damin and Todd: _**This isn't my idea**_

All three: _**Of fun!**_

Majo Rika waved good-bye to King Tomoe and Hotaru, but she wiggled her finger at injured Damin and Todd, which they fell down.

Chorus: _**Long before they met**_

_**Damin and Hotaru were destined to be wedded**_

At Majo Rika's castle, 16-year-old Damin is reading his book in front of the fireplace as the servants kept cleaning.

Female singers: _**How weather anyone could see**_

Male singers: _**You know the point on wish they didn't disagree**_

At the other castle, 15-year-old Shelby is reading her book, sitting on her chair.

FS: _**That's not the very thought of summer time**_

All: _**Was dreaded**_

King Tomoe is having trouble of Hotaru, which she refused to land, while Majo Rika is ordering Damin to get off of the tree, but he refuses. Later, Hotaru pretended to dress up as a queen, until Damin scared her. Damin and Todd watched her, talking to Jake, who laughed at her jokes.

Damin: _**She tries to talk me into playing dress up**_

_**She's always flirting with the castle guard**_

Todd: _**I think you really sort of like her fess up**_

Damin and Hotaru are playing cards as Todd looked at her cards and telling Damin of what she has.

Damin: _**I'd like her better if she lose that card**_

_**Four sevenths and a ten**_

Hotaru showed him her cards, telling him that she'd won, again.

Hotaru: _**I think I won, again**_

Damin and Todd: _**Every time she's won**_

Hotaru: _**This is my idea**_

Damin and Todd: _**This isn't my idea**_

Three: _**Of fun!**_

At the town, Damin and Hotaru are on the carrier, as Damin did some tricks on her. Hotaru turned around and saw Damin, pretended that he didn't do anything.

Chorus: _**We need a royal wedding**_

_**I'd love to be invited**_

_**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our clouts access**_

King Tomoe and Hotaru are preparing to take flight. Majo Rika waved goodbye, until she laughed at Damin, which he got hit by a tomato, which it's from Hotaru. The people waved goodbye at them as they went on a ship to go back home.

_**Someday these two are married **_

_**Two lands will be untied**_

_**And with the luck their marriage **_

_**May result the lower taxes**_

During winter, King Tomoe got worried as he wrote his letter to Majo Rika.

King Tomoe: _**That if Hotaru doesn't got for the merger?**_

MajoRika read his letter and wrote her letter to his saying, 'Urge her!'

Majo Rika: _**Urge her!**_

Now Hotaru, wearing her hair without the ribbon and wore black outfit and Damin, now as DarkMagician are 19 and 18-years-old, are in their rooms until they heard a knock from their doors. They block the doors, preventing King Tomoe and MajoRika to get in.

Both: _**For as long as I remember**_

_**We've been told we'd someday wed**_

_**Every June until September**_

DarkMagician is being pushed by MajoRika, forcing him to meet Hotaru.

DarkMagician:_** All that pushing and annoying hints**_

Hotaru is being carried by King Tomoe and a wizard named Merlin.

Hotaru: _**I've got bruises on my finger prints**_

DarkMagician and Hotaru are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as King Tomoe and MajoRika not with them.

DarkMagician: _**I can do much better I am sure**_

Hotaru: _**He's so in, but sure**_

DarkMagician looked at her, not happy. Hotaru turned around and saw DarkMagician, smiling at her.

Hotaru: _**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_

_**I see inside of him and my dunce is gone**_

King Tomoe and Majo Rika is watching them through the door.

DarkMagician: _**She stared out as such an ugly duckling**_

_**And somehow suddenly became a swan **_

They walked toward each other and Hotaru curtsied before him. DarkMagician bowed before her and they both walked closely, looking at each other's eyes, holding hands.

Hotaru: _**So happy to be here**_

DarkMagician: _**To now I've never knew**_

Both: _**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

DarkMagician: _**This is my idea**_

Hotaru: _**This is my idea**_

King Tomoe and Majo Rika: _**What a good idea is such a charming and romancing **_

All of the servants began to set things for the party

_**This is my idea**_

_**Is such a good idea**_

_**What a good idea**_

_**Such a powerful magic motion**_

_**This is exactly my idea of love**_

DarkMagician and Hotaru slow danced in the middle of the ballroom as the people watched them.

Hotaru: _**This is my idea**_

DarkMagician: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**This is my idea…of…love**_

DarkMagician and Hotaru kissed each other's lips as she placed her hand on his shoulder and his on the her back of her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Hotaru Captured

**Chapter 3**

**Hotaru Captured**

DarkMagician and Hotaru broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands. "Arrange the marriage," said DarkMagician. Everyone, including King Tomoe and Majorika cheered that their plan worked. Their marriage will result of being the new king and queen. Merlin began conducting the musicians, but Hotaru doesn't look quite happy.

"Wait," said Hotaru. Everyone stopped of what they were doing and stared at Hotaru.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," said DarkMagician, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Hotaru blushed, "But what else?"

"What else?" DarkMagician asked, confused.

"Is beauty all that matter to you?" Hotaru asked. King Tomoe cleared his throat, shaking his head as Hotaru glared at him.

"Damin, what else?" Majorika smiled waiting for him to answer. DM looked around at the people and at Hotaru, "I…what else is there?"

"Big mistake!" Merlin pointed his thumb claw down. Majorika and King Tomoe gasped and shocked from what DM said. Hotaru looked very upset because DM didn't say anything else about her. Later on, Majorika and DarkMagician stood on the bridge as King Tomoe and Hotaru are getting ready to leave, for good.

"We tried, MajoRika," said King Tomoe, "No one can say we didn't try" Majorika is about to cry while DM crossed his arms, looking away, "Say goodbye, Hotaru."

"Goodbye," said Hotaru, not looking at DM.

"Goodbye?" King Tomoe stated.

"Prince DarkMagician."

Majorika elbowed DM's arm, "Mother…"

"Damin," Majorika whispered.

"Goodbye, Princess," DM finished and watched Hotaru leaving. DM looked down, knowing that he made a big mistake. Hotaru looked at him one last time and left with King Tomoe.

"All of these years of planning…wasted!" Majorika yelled, walking back to the castle. During a dark, stormy night DaarkMagician and Todd are playing chess while Merlin glared at Jose, "What else is there? She says, 'is beauty all the matter to you?' and you say what else is there?!"

"It was dumb, I know," DM said, paced around.

"You should write a book," Merlin explained, "How to offend women in five syllables or less."

Todd chuckled, "It's your turn, Prince DM."

DM did his turn and still walked around, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, dude," Todd smirked.

"It's twice in one day," said DM.

"Think! You must see something other than Hotaru's beauty!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Of course I do, Merlin. She's like you know, how about: and then I mean right?" DM asked, Merlin looked sternly at him, while DM continued, "I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her," DM grinned, "I'll prove my love to her, checkmate!" Todd/Kotatoe looked at the board, very confused.

At the dark and scary woods, Chase walked toward the ledge and smirked evilly, when he saw the big carriage of King Tomoe, "Today's the day, Tomoe. Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine." Inside, King Tomoe is confused before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" King Tomoe asked.

"I need to know if he loves me, for just being me," Hotaru replied. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. King Tomoe got confused and went outside to see what's going on. Danny pointed at a figure, which is Chase. King Tomoe looked confused.

"Stay inside, Hotaru," said King Tomoe, protecting her. All of a sudden, Chase used his magci and created light flare until it disappeared, showing a hideous monster. The monster ran towards King Tomoe and the guards, attacking. Back at the other castle, Shelby broke through the door, with Jose by her side, but hurt a little. That got DM's attention as Shelby placed her boyfriend on the floor.

DM ran towards them, "It's King Tomoe's captain and Shelby."

"We…We were attacked," said Jose, weakly.

"A great animal," Shelby added.

"Hotaru…" DM ran off, hoping she's alright.

"Damin, wait!" Merlin yelled, but DM didn't listen. DM got his staff and rode his horse out of the castle to find Hotaru on a rainy night.

"Hotaru!" DM called as he stopped his horse, landed to the ground, and saw everything destroyed; he looked inside of the carriage, "Hotaru?" But she wasn't in there, "Hotaru!" He looked down and saw the golden locket; he gave her, when she was a baby. As DM picked it up, he saw King Tomoe, hurt badly and dying, "King Tomoe."

"Damin…" King Tomoe said, weakly.

"Who did this?" DM asked.

"It came so quickly…the great animal…" King Tomoe replied.

"Where is Hotaru?" DM asked, very worried.

"Listen to me, DarkMagician…it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Hotaru?"

"Hotaru…is…Hotaru…is…gone," King Tomoe closed his eyes, leaving one last breath. DM couldn't believe it; his true love is now gone. _**"HOTARU!!!"**_ DM fell on his knees and put his hands on his face that Hotaru is gone, but she wasn't dead.

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods lives a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is; this must be where Chase lives. At the shallow of the lake, Chase stood there as Aiko feeds the swan, which is sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Hotaru," said Chase, "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" he showed the swan the moon, which the reflection is on the lake. The reflection of the moon started to glow around the swan. Watching the swan is a a meerkat named Timon, a warthog named Pumbaa, a chichiwa named Tito, a grey cat named Rita, and a big dog named Runt. The water swirled around the swan, until it disappeared, revealing Hotaru as Sailor Saturn!

"And that's how it works every night," Chase finishes, "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings…" Hotaru looked shocked while Chase continues; "Now look, Hotaru, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a tinsy bit, but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Yeah, Hotaru, with him ruling the kingdom, you won't become a swan," added Aiko.

"Take it, then!" Hotaru snapped at Chase, "You have enough power!"

"Now, now, I tried that already," said Chase, "Once you steal something, you spend you whole life fighting to keep it," Chase did some magic, changing her clothes to a beautiful dress and his into a tux, while Aiko is wearing a blue dress. The field changed into a throne room and the people bowed before Hotaru and Chase.

"But if I marry the only heir to the throne, we'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally. King and queen, you know" Chase finishes.

"Never!" Hotaru snapped, as the magic change back. Aiko's dress changed back to her normal clothes, "Aw man, I like this dress." Hotaru is about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, "As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan and you can't use you Saturn powers," that made Shelby stopped, "No matter where you are," Timon, Pumbaa, Tito, Rita, and Runt looked sad that they heard the whole thing. Hotaru broke into tears and began to cry that she can't leave this place. All hope is lost for her.


	4. 4: Practice, Practice, Practice

**Chapter 4**

**Practice, Practice, Practice**

That day, Merlin dumped a bucket full of orange powder to the arrow holder. DarkMagician and Todd covered their eyes with blindfolds and Jose and Shelby decided to help DM to find Hotaru.

"The ninjas are not happy," said Merlin.

"I know, but I have to practice," said DM.

"Oh, no complaints here," Merlin tapped his hand on the bucket, "I think it's going to be loads of…" the orange dust spread all over his face, "…fun."

"The great animal's not gonna give up her up without a fight," said DM.

"You and the others are not thinking that she's alive?" Merlin asked as he wiped the dust off of his face.

"When I find the great animal, Merlin, I'll find Hotaru," DM replied.

"And Jose and I will help him," Shelby added.

"Damin, you've searched everywhere. She's not coming back; the whole kingdom knows that," Merlin explained.

"The whole kingdom's wrong," said DM, "Hotaru's alive and I'm gonna find her. You ready, Todd?"

"Hey, no peeking!" Merlin snapped as Todd covered his eyes and stood attention.

"Animals, assemble!" Jose shouted. The 8 jocks and cheerleaders: Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Bonnie Rocwaller, Brick Flag, Brad and Stacy walked to the field.

"Jose, I must object, we are ninjas!" Paulina shouted.

"The servants have a day off. We have to use someone," said Shelby.

"But I'm a cheerleader, not a boar," said Paulina.

"Could've fooled me," Merlin mumbled.

"Come on, guys. They're harmless," DM shoed the arrows and the head is only a small bag, covered with orange powder.

Jocks and Cheerleaders: _**We are a band and not a band of animals**_

The dressed up as animals, not happy.

_**This must corrodes**_

Kwan: _**It's more that I can bear**_

Dash is having trouble dressing up as a duck with the webbed feet.

Jocks and Cheerleaders: _**There goes my reputation**_

_**It's awful this is nation**_

Dash tripped over and knocked down the others with Brad in front.

Brad: _**A life of mile share **_

"Down on four legs and growl ferociously," Merlin ordered, but the jocks and cheerleaders glared at him, not doing anything, "Lighten it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart," all of a sudden, Brick let out his huge roar, which scared Merlin and Todd.

"Not you, Brick, you're a rabbit for heaven's sake," said Jose as Brick tapped his foot, glaring at him.

"Archers, ready," said Merlin while DM and Todd are getting ready, "set…" the jocks and cheerleaders ran off, taking cover, "GO!" Merlin pulled the tread, removing the blindfolds, but Todd wasn't focused. DM shot one arrow and it hit Star. He hit another arrow right at Bonnie. Todd regained focus and saw Brick, blowing raspberries at him. Todd began to shoot, but the arrow slipped, making Brick to laugh and ran, while DM shots another arrow.

"Duck!" Kwan shouted.

"Yes?" Dash popped his head, until he got hit. Back with Todd, he found Brick, waving at him. Todd shot his arrow, but Brick swung his stick and the arrow hit Todd, covered in blue powder. Meanwhile, DM shot Dash not one, but three times. He shot yet another arrow, but Brad and Stacy dodged. The prince did the same to another arrow.

"Duck!" Bonnie shouted.

"What?" Dash asked, until the arrow hit him, again. Meanwhile, the people, along with Majorika are at the table, drinking tea.

_**Day after day all the prince ever does**_

_**Is practice, practice, practice**_

Majorika: _**Thinking of her and the way that it was**_

All: _**Practice, practice, practice**_

As Majorika is about to drink her tea the arrow flew near her face, covered with orange powder. She and the others saw Dash, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

Dash: _**Things are not until he has his practice**_

Kwan, Bonnie Rocwaller, Brick Flag, Brad and Stacy took a peek through the thin tree, until DM shoots four arrows, hitting them, while Todd is chasing Brick. DM hit Dash with another arrow and Dash skid down to the hill, hitting, Kwan.

"Twelve seconds!" Merlin shouted.

All of the ninjas, except Brick, are on top of each other, like they're water skiing.

People: _**Day after day all the prince ever does **_

_**Is practice, practice, practice**_

The jocks and cheerleaders screamed for their lives when they're in the air, until DM hits them with the arrow. Todd tried to hit Brick, but he kept dodging him.

_**Things are not until he has his practice**_

"Five seconds!" Shelby shouted. DM smirked when he saw Brick, gasped and ran off to take cover. DM took aim and shot the arrow, where Brick took cover.

"Three…two…one…" said Merlin.

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

"Time!" Merlin shouted, "Animals assemble for counting," the jocks and cheerleaders walked towards him, very exhausted, "Very good, very good," he saw Dash collapsing on the ground, "You scored five points. That's for sure."

"Sorry, Dash. Why don't you take a few days off," said DM.

"Moose is worth two points," Merlin said. Todd smirked, while Merlin is counting how many points DM has. The boy tapped the arrow on Brick's shoulders, leaving blue powder. Brick turned around and saw Todd, whistling, not doing anything. As Brick turned away, Todd tapped the arrow on top of Brick's head.

"That's the total of 298 points! Well done, DM," said Merlin, "Now, Todd, for you. And a zero, zero, nothing and zip," Merlin smirked at Todd, which he shrugged his shoulders, "And last, but not least the elusive 100 point white rabbit," Merlin gasped, when he saw Brick covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, Merlin," said Todd.

"Good shooting, Kotakeo," DM smiled.

"Well, write it down 300 did beat 298," Todd smirked.

"Wait just a moment, Merlin," DM signaled Brick to turn around and showed Todd that Brick got hit, "Sorry, Todd."

Todd chuckled, "You're a great marksmen, DarkMagician, one of the best. But it takes more than aim; it takes courage," Merlin smirked that he got and idea, "That's my forte."

"Uh oh, Merlin has an idea," said Jose

"I agree, Jose," Shelby added.

"Well then, how about a quick round-up of catch and fire?" Merlin asked.

"C-c-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me?" Todd stuttered.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-courage," Merlin smirked.

Later on, Todd is dressed in armor as Merlin tied the blue ribbon below the neck, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Todd nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine," suddenly, Merlin tied the ribbon below Todd's neck, too tight, "Too tight, too tight!"

"Whoops, so sorry," Merlin loved to do this to Todd.

"Ready, Todd?" DM shouted. Todd began to stutter, very nervous.

"He's ready," Jose replied as DM turned around.

"Remember now, aim to the heart, right between the shoulders," said Luster and put the helmet on Breaker. Jose position himself, getting ready to catch the arrow.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," Todd whimpered as he tried to hold the arrow steady, but he won't stop shaking.

"Come on, Todd, hold it steady," DM whispered.

"Oh please, oh please…oh please…now!" Kotako shot the arrow. The arrow flew straight towards DM. Suddenly, DM caught it in time and shot the arrow right towards the apple on top of Todd's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half as Jose caught the half of the apple. Todd got very scared and fell down.

"52 out of 52! Well done, DarkMagician," Jose grinned.

"Extraordinary courage, man, just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…" said Merlin, as Kotako passed out.

DM smiled a little and turned around, facing a different place to find Hotaru, where ever she is.

"Don't lose hope, Hotaru. Where ever you are, I will find you," said DarkMagician.


	5. Chap5: For Longer and Forever

**Chapter 5**

**For Longer and Forever**

That night, back at the lake, Pumbaa, Rita, and Runt are watching Timona nd Tito making the stick with his tail. Pumbaa and Runt chuckled for a bit.

"Quiet! I have to concentrate!" Timon shouted.

"You've come up with some dump ideas, Timon," said Pumbaa.

"Yep, this one is a doozy, definately doozy," Runt added.

"Go ahead and laugh. We'll get her to kiss us and when she does…" Tito said.

"And when she does…POOF! You'll change into a prince," Rita rolled her eyes as Timon and Tito nodded, "We know, we know you told us.

"Why don't you give her these flowers," Runt showed them the flowers next to him, "These are pretty."

"Ha! What a love gut," said Timon, "We don't want these flowers; we must have those," Timon looked at the other flowers across the lake, but what he and Tito didn't know that a Feraligatr and Sharpedo are watching him from the water, "When she learns that we are lost our life for them, the kissing will not stop," he and Tito jumped on the tree branch with the stick.

"And then you'll change into a prince?" Pumbaa asked.

"Precisely," Timon replied.

"Mine if we point out a problem?" Runt asked.

"I don't take orders from peasants," Tito answered.

"Suit yourself," said Rita. Timon and Tito moved their shoulder while the pokemon are doing the same.

"Flower, kiss, concentration. Flower, kiss, concentration," Timon positioned himself and Tito to jump over the lake to get the flowers.

"Just curious, how are you gonna get back?" Rita asked, smirking. Timon and Tito realized until the stick began to swing, taking him. The two screamed when Feraligatr went first to attack them, but missed. Timon and Tito landed on Sharpedo, but Timon and Tito ran and hold around the stick. The stick made it to the ground as they kissed it, but they saw the pokemon and the stick continued the same, as Pumbaa and the others watched.

"Hurry, hurry!" Tito yelled. As Rita watched, Pumbaa and Runt tried to save Timon and Tito. "Move up, move up, no!" They shouted, when Pumbaa and Runt didn't save them in time. Pumbaa and the others watched as Timon and Tito held the stick tighty, but the stick stopped swinging.

"Grab us, grab us!" They shouted when they didn't know that Pumbaa, Runt, and Rita smiled "Hold our head! Hold our tail! Hold our…hold it, hold it, hold it," Timon and Tito grinned nervously when he saw Hotaru holding the stick, "Oh thank you, Hotaru, thank you. Let me have that," they held the stick, "Silence, you savages," Timon lets go the stick and it hit Sharpedo. Timon and Tito laughed, until the stick hit them.

"Timon, Tito, are you alright? Boys?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, Hotaru, we're alright," Tito replied.

"What are you two trying to do?" asked Hotaru.

"They thought that they…" Tito interrupted Rita, "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Tito and Timon," Hotaru smirked.

"What sneaky?" Timon asked, "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss," Hotaru smiled.

"Well, alright," Timon and Tito puckered up their lips, until they fell off of the rock.

"Not when I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss can break the spell."

"Give it up, boys," said Rita, rolling her eyes.

"I can only kiss the man I love. And the he…" said Hotaru.

"Must make a vowel of ever lasting love, I know," said Timon.

"…and prove it to the world," Hotaru finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the pokemon going chomp, chomp?"

"Guys, make him understand."

"I'm only a warthog," said Pumbaa.

"And Runt and I can't explained to him," Rita added, while Runt nodded.

Hotaru: _**If I can break the spell**_

_**I'd run to him today**_

_**And somehow I know he's on his way to me**_

_**DarkMagician, you and I were meant to be**_

_**For longer and forever**_

_**I'll hold you in my heart**_

_**It's almost like you're here with me**_

_**Although, we're far apart**_

At the kingdom, DarkMagician walked around outside, holding Hotaru's locket in his hand.

DarkMagician:_** For longer and forever**_

_**Has constant as the star**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And I am where you are**_

Hotaru: _**Surest the dawn brings the sunrise**_

_**We have unshakable bond**_

DarkMagician:_** Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

_**For longer and forever**_

Hotaru: _**For longer and forever**_

DarkMagician: _**I swear that I'll be true**_

Hotaru:_** I swear that I'll be true**_

Both: _**I've made an everlasting vowel**_

_**To find a way to you**_

_**For longer and forever**_

_**Like no love ever know**_

_**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be alone**_

Hotaru:_** For longer and forever**_

DarkMagician: _**Much stronger than forever**_

Hotaru: _**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be…alone**_

Hotaru preyed for DarkMagician to come and save her from that Helyn master, Chase Young. As she stood there, remembering DarkMagician, she didn't see a flying animal, flying weakly. The animal is a flying hornbill, blue feathers and a orange beak. The flying hornbill flew very weak due to the arrow through his wing under his arm. He held his arm as he fell on the ground, which got Hotaru's attention.

"You think he's dead?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, it's just his wing, I think," Hotaru replied.

"Such a strange looking bird," said Timon, looking closely at the flying squirrel.

"Poor little fellow," Hotaru held his arm, "He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him." Timon and the group held the flying hornbill on the ground, as he kept breathing.

"Ready," said Rita. Hotaru broke half of the arrow and she ripped parts of her skirt off to make a bandage; she wrapped it around his arm.

"Hello," Tito opened the hornbill's eye with his paw, "This is your wake up call." Suddenly, the flying hornbill did some kung-fu fighting on Hotaru and then on her friends.

"No one will never to keep the super hero, Zazu down," said the flying hornbill, as he did some kung-fu fighting.

"Wait, I'm your friend," said Hotaru.

"If you were my friend, how come you have that arrow in your hand?" the flying hornbill snatched the arrow away from Hotaru and he tickled her neck with the feathers as she giggled, "Yes, the exact kind of arrow I have…" he realized that the arrow is not through his wing anymore.

"I took it out while you were lying there," Hotaru smiled.

"You mean you didn't finish me, but instead you took it off?" the flying hornbill asked.

"Yep," Hotaru replied.

"Madam, I apologize. The name's Zazu; Zazu the hornbill," the hornbill, Zazu saluted. Pumbaa and the others saluted, but Timon and Tito didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Zazu. I'm Hotaru Tomoe, Princess Hotaru," said Hotaru, as Zazu kissed her hand, "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Pumbaa."

"Nice to meet you," said Yoshi.

"Runt and his best friend Rita."

"Pleasure," said Rita, crossing her arms.

"And Timon and Tito."

"Now, we only have servants and you can address us as your highness," said Timon.

"He thinks he's a prince," Rita whispered.

Zazu whistled for a moment, "I owe you, Princess and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell," said Hotaru.

"You mean the magic that go…" Zazu pretended to do some magic, until he saw flowers appearing. He looked at his hands, not knowing what he did. Timon and the others took cover as the land turned into a beautiful place. Zazy looked with awe, until Rita and Runt dragged him for cover. Hotaru knew who did this, when she saw Chase, dressed in gold armor, while she turned away.

"Your knight and shining armor has come to set you free," Chase chuckled evilly.

"Let me at him. Let me at him," Zazu tried to confront Chase, but Timon, Tito, and the others held him back because there's nothing he can do.

"Chill," said Pumbaa.

"All it takes is just one little word," Chase bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Every night, you asked me the same question," said Hotaru.

"No, no," Chase didn't like this.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!" Hotaru snapped.

"Don't!"

"I'll die, first!"

Chase growled when everything went back to normal, "You're really starting to bug me!"

"I should think you get use to it by now!"

"That's it! Just keep pushing it! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Chase's face turned read.

"Go ahead, then!" Hotaru yelled, "But I will never give you my father's kingdom!" Chase growled, but he kept calm, "I was hoping you would say you'd be mine, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it," Chase pointed at the sky.

Hotaru gasped; when she saw the moon going down, "No…" she walked into the lake as Chase laughed. The glow appeared under Hotaru as she began to cry. The water rise up and around Hotaru. Something appeared underwater; it was Hotaru, who became a swan. She broke the surface, not looking at Chase. Tears went down on her face as Chase kicked the helmet and walked away.

Zazu gasped, while the others looked sad due to what happen, "Princess…" Hotaru is still sad, preying that DarkMagician can rescue her.


	6. Chapter 6: No Fear

**Chapter 6**

**No Fear**

MajoRika looked at the crown for DarkMagician; she is preparing for tomorrow night's ball for DM to get married, "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Soon, DM will be married and the kingdom will have a king, again."

"I doubt it," said Merlin, "DarkMagician is still not ready to be king unless he finds Hotaru."

"Nonsense, all that will change in tomorrow night's ball," said MajoRika.

"They're all coming to the ball!" Manny cheered when he ran through the door, with Ulrich and Odd, who they are holding a bag full of letters, "Every princess is coming," the boys dumped the letters all over Manny.

MajoRika giggled in excitement, "Goodie, oh my, oh this is wonderful," she faced Merlin, "You see, Merlin, One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely…not," Merlin mumbled.

"Do not lose one," Serenity ordered to Manny.

"Oh, no, I won't," Manny grinned, but frowned as MajoRika looked away.

"Where is DarkMagician?" MajoRika asked, "Oh never mind. I know where he is; working on the mystery of the fat animal."

"The great animal, your highness," Merlin corrected as he tried to take on of the letters, but Manny snatched it.

"Big great. It's large an ugly," said MajoRika.

At the library, DarkMagician kept searching the books about the great animal that King Tomoe told him that it's not what it seems before he died. "What does Tomoe mean?" DarkMagician asked and still kept searching more books. He read another book, but put it down. Later, he read the last book and gasped, "It's not what it seems. Of course, it's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Hotaru."

As DarkMagician slid down on the ladder and ready to go, MajoRika and Manny walked to the library to tell him the good news.

"They're all coming, DarkMagician," MajoRika cheered, until he kissed her forehead and getting ready to leave, "Damin, where are you going?"

"To find the great animal," DM replied.

"Wonderful, just make sure you're here, tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

MajoRika became confused, "The ball…" she showed her son the letters.

"Mother I…I can't," DM saw MajoRika is doing this lip thing, about to cry, "Oh please, mother, don't do the lip thing. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

MajoRika cheered, very happily, dropping the letters, which made Manny sigh in frustration, "Thank you, darling!"

"But please, Mother, don't turn it in to one of your beauty patience," said DarkMagician.

"Oh no, it's just a few friends," MajoRika whispered to Manny, "And their daughters." MajoRika watched DarkMagician leaving and turned to Manny, "I want this to be BIG! Every princess must have her own reduction."

"But you said…" said Manny.

"Forget what I said," said MajorRika, "Now, send for the cook and tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four foot for every carriage." Manny banged his head, not liking MajoRika's plans.

At the lake, Hotaru, now a swan is in the lake as her friends are next to her. Zazu got so confused due to what happen, "So let me get this straight, every night when the moon light leaves the lake you turn into a swan?"

"Right," Hotaru replied, "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"What she needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched," said Timon.

"No fear," the hornbill smiled, "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, the moon comes up, you change into a princess and…" Zazu pretended to play the wedding theme song and held Rita, "Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?" Hotaru asked.

"You don't know where he is?" Zazu asked, very shocked.

"I don't even know where I am," Hotaru replied.

"I bet he does," Pumbaa pointed at the castle, where Chase is.

"Oh, that's a great idea, just say, Chase, I like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?" said Tito.

"That's it!" said Hotaru.

"A map!" both Hotaru and Zazu said as Timon and Tito gasped and covered his mouth.

"Let's do it," Hotaru said. Later, Hotaru and Zazu began to fly around the castle, searching every window to find the map.

Hotaru: _**We're up on a mission**_

_**We're tough in good condition**_

Zazu: _**We're short...**_

Zazu got smashed by the window door by Aiko, but she didn't know.

Zazu: _**But standing tall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Hotaru: _**There's danger around us**_

Timon and TitoSlip began to sneak away, until Pumbaa and Runt stopped them.

Timon: _**They'd hurt us if they found us**_

Pumbaa: _**Our backs are to the wall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Hotaru: _**'Cause we have all the courage we require**_

Zazu flew to the cave, until he was chased by bats. He lost them and continues to search the window to find the map.

Zazu: _**Take it from a frequent flyer**_

Hotaru: _**Try your luck**_

Hotaru and Zazu: _**Our plan will fly**_

_**No fear!**_

Hotaru gasped when they found the map, pinned on the wall. She flew towards Timon, Tito, Pumbaa, Rita, and Runt.

"It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru will keep a lookout, while we get the map," said Zazu.

"We?" Timon and Tito asked.

"Aren't you not going to help us?" Zazu asked.

"No duh!" Tito replied.

Timon: _**This plan if applied'll**_

_**Be simply suicidal**_

_**You'll be a sitting duck**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Tito: _**Suppose that I do this**_

_**Who knows if we'll live through this?**_

_**How 'bout a kiss for luck?**_

Hotaru: _**No**_

Pumbaa, Rita, Runt, and Zazu: _**Fear**_

Hotaru: _**Our team is shy one green, slithered volunteer**_

Timon and Tito: _**No way, Jose**_

_**No chance**_

Rita:_** No choice!**_

The group dragged Timon and Tito to the castle, while Hotaru flew to be on the lookout. Later, Zazu and the others entered the castle, very quiet.

"Alright, quickly," Zazu said and he flew.

"Easy for you to say," said Pumbaa, until the door closed, making him and Runt stuck, and "Ouch." The others stopped and walked back, helping Pumbaa and Runt.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a warthog and a dog," Timon mumbled until Pumbaa and Runt got unstuck. They began to go to the upper chamber to retrieve the map.

"I think I pulled a muscle," said Runt.

"I'm gonna die! I'm done for! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame dog and warthog! You're going to get us all killed," Timon punched the armor with his fist. Suddenly, the armor began to fall down, making noise as Zazu and Rita tried to keep it quiet. Meanwhile, Aiko walked downstairs to see what's that noise is coming from.

"What in the world is going on down there?" Aiko continued walking down the stairs, until she heard a tapping noise, which is from Hotaru. Hotaru tapped another window to distract Aiko.

Zazu and the others have made it to the upper chamber. "Beat you," said Pumbaa as Zazu opened the window door, letting Hotaru in.

Hotaru and Zazu: _**We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up**_

Zazu yanked the pin with his beak, making the map to fall down on Tito.

_**We'll fight tough; we'll play fair**_

_**But we're sure to win because we'll team up**_

Just as Zazu was going to give the map to Hotaru, Aiko closed the window door in front of Zazu, "Where do you think you're going with that map?"

"Yikes! Definately yikes!" Runt screamed.

"Head for the door!" Zazu shouted, being chased by Aiko, while the others make their run for it.

"Got you, now," Aiko blocked the door way. The others stopped and huddled together.

"Alright, Timon and Tito go speed; Rita, Runt, and Pumbaa take the hand off. Ready?" Zazu asked.

"Ready!" they replied, while Aiko wondered what they're up to until they position themselves as a football team.

"Set, hut, hut!" Zazu took the map from Pumbaa and he began to throw the map as Aiko run towards him. Zazu threw the map at Rita, who caught it.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Timon shouted. Rita threw the map at Timon and he caught it, until Aiko grabbed him, taking the map and used it to hit Timon as a tennis ball. Zazu use the racket and hit Timon, "Grab the map!" Timon snatched the map from Aiko's hand.

"Hey!" Aiko shouted, "Come back here with that map!" she chased Timon. Timon with Tito jumped over the handle, but what they didn't know is that they's falling. Timon and Tito screamed, until Pumbaa grabbed them.

"Saved you," said Pumbaa. They saw Aiko, holding the broom. Timon and Tito ran as fast as he can towards Zazu, "Reach," he gave the map to Zazu and he kept running.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter," said Pumbaa. Zazu smiled as Aiko is getting ready to play baseball. Zazu positioned himself as the pitcher and threw the map at Pumbaa, who caught it.

"Oh the crowd's going wild," said Zazu. Aiko kept swinging the broom at Pumbaa, but missed. Rita grabbed the mop, making the bucket full of water fall on the floor.

_**No fear!**_

Aiko and Rita began to play hockey with Pumbaa a puck. Aiko kept skating using her broom on Pumbaa and she slammed Rita against the wall.

_**No fear!**_

Aiko swung the broom and hit Pumbaa. Timon, Tito, Pumbaa, and Runt gasped and ran, until they slip on Yoshi. Yoshi slid back and under Aiko, who is confused, while Rita grabbed Zazu.

_**I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!**_

Pumbaa kept sliding down the stairs while Aiko chased them. They went to the ramp, flying in the air. Aiko tried to grab them, but missed and she smashed into the wall. The group crashed into the window as Pumbaa, Rita, Timon and Tito began to fall down, while Timon and Tito used the map as a parachute.

Zazu: _**Get a grip**_

Tito: _**Get set**_

Rita: _**That's our respect!**_

Timon: _**No breaks**_

Runt: _**No sweat**_

Rita: _**And no regrets!**_

Tito: _**We're dead**_

Pumbaa: _**Not yet**_

Timon: _**Oh no, not there!**_

"Save us!" Pumbaa cried, until Zazu grabbed Pumbaa, Rita, and Runt. Timon and Tito gasped, when they saw Feraligatr and Sharpedo grinning evilly at them. They blew the map a couple of times, but no use. Sharpedo was about to get Timon and Pumbaa, but it got punched by Feraligatr. Hotaru flew and snatched Timon, Tito, and the map.

All: _**No fear!**_

"There's DarkMagician's kingdom," said Hotaru, pointed at the location, "When do we leave?" Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Runt, and Tito groaned due to some injuries.

"I think you should let them rest, sweetie." said Rita.


	7. 7:Reunited with DarkMagician and Hotaru

**Chapter 7**

**Reunited with DarkMagician and Hotaru**

Back at the kingdom, DM showed Todd, Jose, and Shelby a picture of a mouse. Todd is eating the apple as he looked at the page, "Dude, it's a mouse."

"The great animal," DarkMagician corrected.

Todd chuckled, "Have to add something small, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah?" DM showed them a picture of a dragon, "Until it changes into this," Todd and the others looked concerned, "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approached. Then suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean it could be anything?" Todd asked.

"Anything," DM replied. Todd was about to eat the apple, until he saw a fly, flying close to his face. Kotake screamed and fell off the log.

At the lake, Pumbaa, Runt, and Hotaru are in the lake as Timon, Tito, and Rita are on Pumbaa and Runt. "Hotaru, Tito and I apologize for the way I've been acting," said Timon.

"It's alright, Timon and Tito," said Shelby.

"No, no, this DarkMagician is very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself," said Tito.

"Everyone does that," Hotaru explained.

"Please, Hotaru. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. Accept my apologies, please."

"Okay, I accept."

"Good, now we can kiss and make-up," Tito and Timon puckered up their lips.

"Timon! Tito!" Hotaru, Pumbaa, Runt, and Rita snapped.

"What? What did I say?" Timon asked.

"Will you quit pestering her about this stupid kiss?" Rita asked, "That'll have to wait."

"Ten hut!" Zazu ordered as Hotaru and the others stood attention, but Timon and Tito fell off of Pumbaa, "It is zero hour, troops. Hotaru, prepare for take off."

"Right," Hotaru saluted.

"The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?" Zazu asked.

"Ready," Pumbaa replied.

"I'm ready, sir," Runt said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Rita added.

"How about you, Timon and Tito?" Zazu asked, but Timon and Tito ignored him as they dried himself off, "Timon? Tito?" Zazu sighed, "Highnesses?"

"Yes, I am ready," Timon and Tito replied.

"Take off!" Zazu flew up in the air, with Hotaru.

"Good luck! Have a nice flight," said Pumbaa.

"Remember, if anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flood, put you in the rack and then have your feet fried in butter!" Tito shouted.

At the scary woods, DarkMagician and the others approached the woods to begin their hunt and find Hotaru. "He's in here, guys. I can feel it," said DM.

"How do you the great animal when you see it?" Kotake asked.

"I know, better stay close," said DM.

Todd bumped into him, "If you say so." They began their hunt as Todd looked around, but what he didn't know is that he went to a different path. Todd gasped, "DM? Guys, where are you?"

"Quiet!" Jose snapped.

Todd chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

DarkMagician rolled his eyes and he, Jose, and Shelby continued their hunt, while they walked very quiet, not making a sound. Todd continued his hunt until he saw a dragonfly in front of him. Todd began to shake, while he got out his arrow, but he couldn't stand still.

"D.M.!" Todd shouted, fired the arrow. At the sky, Hotaru and Zazu kept flying to find DarkMagician.

"We'd better keep and eye out for hunters," warned Hotaru.

"At ease, Hotaru. I can smell a human a mild away," said Zazu, suddenly, the arrow flew right close to Zazu, but it missed. Zazu screamed as Shelby gasped, "Where did that come from?"

"DarkMagician?" Kotake/Todd called from the woods.

Hotaru gasped, "DarkMagician, he's here," she flew into the words, but Zazu stopped her, "No, you will not lose control. You will follow the plan as up line," Hotaru looked at the woods, but Zazu tried to focus her, "Acknowledge…acknowledge!" Hotaru flew right passed the flying squirrel.

"Hotaru!" Zazu yelled. Back at the woods, DarkMagician and the others looked around to find the great animal. Suddenly, they heard a snap which made DarkMagician and the others to take cover.

Shelby looked around, but there's nothing, "There's nothing out there."

"Come on, let's keep looking," said DarkMagician and continued the hunt. Hotaru kept flying in the woods to look for DarkMagician. Zazu kept looking for Hotaru, "Hotaru?"

Meanwhile a little mouse, named Jerry ran and bumped into the log; he tried to get out, but can't. The little mouse was being chased by Todd and he's trapped. Todd pointed the arrow at Jerry, "I've got you, now! Don't give me that innocent look. Change," Jerry covered himself, "Go ahead, change! I'm not scared of you!" Jerry looked at him and let out a squeak. Todd screamed and ran off, like a coward. Back with DarkMagician and the couple, they walked slowly through the woods, very quiet.

Hotaru stopped flying and gasped that she saw DarkMagician, "DarkMagician…" she flew towards him. DarkMagician and the group turned around and saw a light glow far away; they took cover as D.M. looked on the side of the tree and saw Hotaru.

"It's only a swan," said Jose.

"A swan?" DarkMagician asked, "A swan, of course. It's not what it seems."

"DarkMagician, what if that swan can change into a human?" Shelby asked.

"I won't let this great animal to defeat me," DarkMagician began to pull the tread, "Just a little closer. Come on, come on."

"DarkMagician…" Hotaru continued to fly towards him.

DarkMagician jumped out of cover and began to shoot the arrow," This one's is for Hotaru!"

Zazu screamed, "Hotaru!" DarkMagician shot the arrow and it flew towards Hotaru, but Zazu tackled her in order to save her.

"Impossible! Come on, guys!" DarkMagician, Jose, and Shelby went after Hotaru and Zazu. Zazu and Hotaru kept flying to lure DarkMagician back to the lake.

"Whew, that was close," said Zazu, "It's working; here he comes," Zazu noticed that Hotaru is still flying and he flew faster to catch up, "Hey, slow down! You're going to lose him," he tried to stop her, but it's no use, "Slow down!"

"He's too close," said Hotaru.

"Too close?" Zazu asked, "He and these other people can't even see us anymore," suddenly, the arrow flew right close to his face. Zazu screamed, but he realized that he didn't get hit, "Stay up, girl." DarkMagician and the others kept chasing them.

"Wow, that boy of yours can move fast, same goes for the others," said Zazu.

"Others?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, that man and woman who are dragons," Zazu replied.

"Jose and Shelby!" Hotaru is shocked, "But I told you, they're faster than you thought."

"Don't worry, Hotaru," said Zazu, "I've taught just what to do in the simulation."

"Well?" Hotaru asked when she saw DarkMagician and the couple stood on the ledge of the rock, "Zazu!"

"Yeah, I got one," Zazu explained, "When the archer has you in his lights, fly into the sun and use your light. Follow me," Zazu and Hotaru flew into the sun. DarkMagician, Jose, and Shelby shield there eyes due to the sun.

Zazu let out a victorious laugh, "Well, what did I tell you, yes? Now all we have to do is just stay in the sun," but he was wrong. The sun began to set; Zazu gasped and saw the sun setting. He and Hotaru turned and saw DarkMagician and the others left; Hotaru gasped.

"Alright, don't panic, don't panic!" Zazu shouted ad he and Hotaru kept flying, but they saw DarkMagician and the group getting ready to attack.

"Zazu!" Hotaru shouted, "Into the tree!" they flew into one of the trees. The group jumped to rock to rock. Zazu and Hotaru hid in the tree.

"We'd better think of something quick," said Hotaru, "Or else, we're dead ducks."

"A hornbill should remember the quote: When there's no escape, you have to play dead," Zazu squashed the berries on his chest, pretended to be blood, "That gives you the right touch. Wait till I give you that victorious laugh," Zazu positioned himself to play dead and he fell on the ground, which got DarkMagician and the others' attention. Zazu pretended to act like he's dying, until he plays dead. Jose walked towards Zazu, until he bit on Jose's foot.

"Ouch!" Jose held his foot and looked at Zazu. Zazu let out his laugh and flew, "That'll put some distance between us."

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine," Jose replied.

"Don't worry, let's go after that swan and that hornbill," said DarkMagician. At the lake Pumbaa and company kept searching for Zazu and Hotaru.

"No sign of them, yet," said Pumbaa.

"I hope that hornbill squirrel knows what he's doing," said Timon.

"Incoming!" Rita shouted. They saw Hotaru and Zazu flying back. Tito grabs the fireflies by his paws and signals them to land.

"There they are!" Zazu shouted. DarkMagician and the others stopped running and saw this place with awe.

"It's beautiful," said Shelby. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Zazu landed in front of the animals as Tito blew his paws, due to the fireflies and Timon and Pumbaa ate them.

"It's almost time, Hotaru, look," Zazu point to the sky and saw the moonlight rising up.

"I can't do it," said Hotaru, very scared.

"You have to," said Zazu.

"He'll kill me, Zazu."

"If you don't do it now, Hotaru, you lost your chance for life."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Go, Hotaru!"

Hotaru flew down towards the lake as DarkMagician and the others saw her.

"What?" DarkMagician asked.

"Alright, come one, come on," said Zazu. Hotaru landed in the water and to the moonlight. Suddenly, she gasped and looked up that the moon is blocked by clouds.

"Gotcha," DarkMagician began to shoot her, but he got hit by Zazu. DarkMagician was about to shoot the arrow.

"DarkMagician, look!" said Jose. DarkMagician turned around and saw the reflection of the moonlight, glowing around Hotaru. The water swirled around her and she change back into a human. DarkMagician stared at her, very shocked.

"Hello, DarkMagician," said Hotaru. DarkMagican dropped the bow and ran towards her; he hugged her and gave her a twirl; they both kissed.

"Oh DarkMagician, I've missed you, so much," said Hotaru.

"No one believed me, but I knew," said DarkMagician.

"You and the others can't stay."

"Can't stay?" DarkMagician asked, "No, I'll never let you out of my sight, again," he hugged her.

"Listen to me, DarkMagician."

"Hotaru," Chase called.

"Oh no," Hotaru panicked.

"Who is it?" Shelby asked, "What's going on?

"It's him."

"Who?" Jose asked.

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?" DarkMagician asked.

"Hotaru?" Chase called, again.

"Let him come!" DarkMagician, Jose, and Shelby protected her and getting ready to face Chase.

"No, he has great power. You three must go," said Hotaru.

"Then you're coming with me," said DarkMagician.

"I can't. When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan. Please, DarkMagician, you Jose and Shelby have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be someway to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You must make a vowel of ever lasting love."

"I make it; it's all I ever wanted."

"You must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Shelby?" Chase called.

"Go!" said Shelby.

"The ball. Tomorrow night, come to the castle, before the whole world, I will make that vowel of ever lasting love," said DarkMagician, before he and the others are leaving.

"Hotaru!" Chase yelled.

"I'm coming!" Hotaru shouted, "Go…"

"Tomorrow night," DarkMagician began to remove the locket.

"Yes, tomorrow night. Now go."

DarkMagician tossed her locket and she caught it and he and the others left her before they've been caught.

"Hotaru!" Chase found her, "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I…I…" Hotaru tried to explain.

"I thought I heard voices," Chase looked through the bushes and saw Timon, digging while Tito barked.

"Voices?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, voices," Chase answered.

"Well, I…"

"You what?"

"I've decided to become your queen." The animals gasped in shocked.

"No…you mean…" Chase grinned happily, "Hotaru…Hotaru, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king, you'll see. I'll wear nice clothes and I'll get my hair trimmed. You've made me so happy, Hotaru. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know," he showed her the bow, "this belongs to you, would you?" Hotaru and the animals gasped, while Chase continued, "Come to the ball, I will make a vowel of ever lasting love," Chase laughed, "Thought you could fool Chase, did you?" he threw the bow into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you creature!" Hotaru snapped, "I will marry Prince Jose and you cannot stop me!"

"I hate to tell you this, Hotaru," Chase grabbed her locket, "But you won't be able to attend the big ball, tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me," Hotaru growled.

"No, I don't think so," said Chase, "You see, you've forgotten one very important thing, tomorrow night…there is no moon." Hotaru gasped and began to cry as Chase laughed evilly. Hotaru kept crying that her chance of going to tomorrow night's ball is lost.


	8. Chapter 8: No More Mr Nice Guy

**Chapter 8**

**No More Mr Nice Guy**

After the conformation with Hotaru, Chase walked back to his castle, with Aiko following him, "No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead. On the other hand, Prince DarkMagician's vowel could ruin everything, Aiko! I'm going to have to deal with him."

"How will you do that, master?" Aiko asked, "I mean, he's a strong and fast digimon and he's got allies."

"Hmm, the vowel," Chase grinned evilly, "I'll get DarkMagician offer his vowel to the wrong princess."

"I hate to spoil your plan, but who are you going to use it on?" asked Aiko.

"My dear girl, I'll make you look like Hotaru," Chase replied as Aiko gasped, "That's going to take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it."

"Why me?" Aiko asked.

"Because when he makes his vowel to the wrong princess, Hotaru will die!" Chase answered, "And I'll finish DarkMagician off myself. Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy! This is me!" the spotlight appeared on Chase, out of nowhere.

Chase: _**Gosh, it's such a hoot to see the quaking**_

Chase did some magic on the floor, causing an earthquake as the floor cracked open with Aiko standing there. Aiko shined his feet and kissed it, but he walked away.

_**When I'm king they'll treat me with respect**_

Chase blew heart-shaped bubbles and Aiko popped the few, except the last one made a little explosion on her face. Chase created the long, red carpet.

_**And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking**_

_**So much for politically correct**_

Chase created the fancy castle and he began to mess around with the servants.

_**Up 'til now I've pulled my punches**_

_**I intend to eat their lunches**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me**_

Manny sat on the floor, on the side of the table. As Aiko walked beside him, holding the cake, she saw him with her heart-shaped eyes, "Hello, handsome," she was about to kiss him, but Chase pulled her, making her dance with him.

_**If you think that I'm hard-hearted**_

_**Well, let me by, I just got started **_

Chase did his magic on the statues and it revealed Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

Chase and girls:_** No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree**_

Chase: _**Soon as my witchcraft has seen them**_

_**I'll gain control of the kingdom**_

_**As for Hotaru well, that's tragic**_

_**I'm going back to the old black magic**_

His magic revealed MajoRika and Merlin dancing, which made Chase bored.

_**Good behavior is so much duller**_

_**Time to show my one true dollar**_

Chase made MajoRika and Merlin, boogying like crazy

_**Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history**_

Chase began to work out, pretty hard.

_**Vengeance is what I believe in**_

Chase did his magic, revealing DarkMagician. He began to punch DarkMagician, like a punching bag and he punch DarkMagcian, sending him flying.

_**I don't get mad, I get even**_

_**Hotaru won't get to the bottom**_

_**Cause I'll get granted**_

Chase changed Aiko, much taller and wearing a black dress.

_**So I'll zap her mistake**_

_**Who's a real dead mania**_

_**Up to no good, I love plottin'**_

_**Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see**_

Girls: _**Wait and see**_

Chase_**: I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful**_

_**Wicked, wayward, way delightful**_

_**Bad guy I was born to be**_

"One more time!" said Aiko, as she began to dance with Manny, but Chase took him.

_**A lying, love some, never tender**_

_**In this Greek a peek of tender**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me**_

Manny and Aiko are hugging each other, until everything around the castle went back to normal and Manny vanished.

"Thank you, thank you," Chase chuckled, walking away.

"No fair, I wish I was at that castle, with that Tiger guy," Aiko mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

**Chapter 9**

**The Ball**

At DarkMagician's castle, DarkMagician walked into the ballroom, with Jose and Shelby, as Merlin conducts the band, "Mother, have you seen…" DarkMagician asked.

"Oh, DarkMagician," said MajoRika. DarkMagician walked towards her and looked shocked at the roses, "What are these?"

"Roses," she replied.

"Red."

"Of course they're red."

"Your Highness, DarkMagician doesn't want red," said Jose.

"I want white, like a swan," Jose added, "Have you seen Todd?"

"Huh?" MajoRika wondered.

"(Sighs) Kotake?" DarkMagician sighs.

"Oh. No," MajoRika answered.

"Has anyone seen Todd?" DarkMagician asked, as he picked up the tray full of food from Odd, "Would you feed this to a swan?"

"Uh…no?" Odd chuckled nervously.

"Take it back. Something light, something fresh," DarkMagician walked towards Merlin, "No, no, no, Merlin hold it."

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, stopping the music.

"Tonight, the music must be played motto, soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?"

"You ever saw a swan, Merlin?"

"Of course I've seen a swan."

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?" Merlin pointed at Neji, blowing his tuba; Merlin chuckled.

"Soft and graceful, Merlin," DarkMagician ordered, "Where is Todd?"

"No one has ever seen him, DarkMagician," said MajoRika.

"You're kidding! Who's gonna be my best man?" DarkMagician wondered.

"You…you mean…" MajoRika gasped as DM winked at her. MajoRika laughed, very excited as Merlin conduct the band playing the music, soft and graceful.

"There you go, Merlin, that's the way," DM pretended to dance with Hotaru.

"Shall we dance, Shelby?" Jose asked.

"We shall, Jose," Shelby smiled and she and Jose began to dance.

"Come on, Mother," DarkMagician dance with MajoRika as she giggled, very happy that her son is getting married.

"Oh, don't be so secret, DarkMagician. Tell me who she is," said MajoRika, as she is still excited. DarkMagician laughed when he threw the roses up in the air.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Hotaru is in the dungeon, in her swan form because there's no moon tonight. Chase threw the red roses in the water, where Hotaru is.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Hotaru; hurts me deep," said Chase, while Hotaru glared at him, "But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?" Hotaru pecked on the roses, still angry at him. Chase continues, "Oh, now you're mad at me, again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing right. It's full of pudding, that's me. I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I know, if you can't tend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, the first thing you need is…a man," Hotaru gasped, still angry, "The prince is still busy of course, but I think I can arrange it the substitute."

Suddenly, Aiko opened the door, revealing Todd, "Don't do this to me, babe! Can't we go out or something?"

"Will you stop flirting with me and join with Hotaru?!" Aiko snapped, pushing Kotake, "Besides, I have a crush on someone else!"

Chase chuckled, "Poor boy. He got lost in the woods." Aiko tackled Kotake, who finally fell into the water. Hotaru dived in and saved Kotake.

"Don't go, dude," Todd begged.

"Oh, I love to stay, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky. Don't give me that look, Hotaru," Chase snapped, "Had to be sneaky, didn't you! Had to drag your weak prince and you puny friends into it, didn't you?! That's fine with me! That's fine with me!" Chase slammed the door, leaving Hotaru and Kotake/Todd alone. Back outside, Zazu and the others gasped that Hotaru is locked in the dungeon.

Back at the castle, every princess began to enter the castle, for the ball as the men helped the princesses, getting out of the carriage.

_**Every single princess on the planet**_

_**Prayed to be invited to the ball**_

_**Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet**_

_**Would come by coach or boat to be here**_

_**Most would swim the moat to be here**_

_**Just to be at this historic gala**_

_**Girls would walk around or even crawl**_

_**Rumour is that at this joyous scene tonight**_

_**The prince will choose his future queen tonight**_

Inside, everyone gathered in the ballroom, talking about stuff and having the time of their lives, as Manny is going through the people. Manny opened the door, clearing his throat, "Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Yes, Manny?" MajoRika asked, while she and DarkMagician prepared for the performance.

"It's getting rather crowded," said Manny.

"Very well. You may begin the introduction," MajoRika ordered, "And Manny…"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time; everything must be perfect."

"Oh no, everything must be perfect," Manny closed the door.

"Promise me, Jose, you tell me who it is the moment she arrives?" MajoRika asked.

"Don't worry, Mother, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know," said DarkMagician.


	10. Chapter 10: Princess on Parade

**Chapter 10**

**Princess on Parade**

Back at the lake, Zazu kept pacing, thinking of what to do to rescue Hotaru. Pumbaa, Rita, and Runt watched as Timon and Tito followed Zazu. Zazu grinned, having an idea.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked.

"It's coming," Zazu replied.

"What is?" Tito asked.

"An idea, a sub-stencil idea, a large, colossal idea!" said Zazu.

"Sounds big," said Runt.

"I got it! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there has to be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and she's loose," Zazu explained.

"I think you're forgetting two things," Timon and Tito pointed at Feraligatr and Sharpedo.

"Their majesty's got a point," said Pumbaa.

"Not to worry," said Zazu, "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?!" Timon snapped, "Who's going to jump into this mud?"

"They got to be a good swimmer," Zazu smirked at the two.

"I should say so," said Timon.

"They got to be small," Rita added.

"Longer than a stick, not to be seen," Tito agreed.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was furry for a camouflage," Zazu smirked.

"Yes, small, a good swimmer and furry," Timon and Tito realized who it is, "What?! You're talking about me?!" Zazu nodded.

Back at the castle, everyone applauded during the ball. MajoRika began the introduction, "Thank you. Now, I know that some of you just have whole beauty patience. I remember back in 39, I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a 1, a 2 and a 1, 2, 3."

All of the curtains opened up, revealing dazzling girls, wearing dresses that are shiny as Manny slid in front, beginning his performance.

Manny: _**Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched**_

Chorus: _**Princess on parade**_

Manny: _**Lovely, enthralling and all unattached **_

Jack Fenton was about to go after one of the girls, but he's been hit by his wife, Maddie.

_**The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree**_

_**Each enjoy a royal pedigree **_

DarkMagician looked startled, but he hopes that Hotaru will show up.

Chorus: _**Born for success, each possesses a spark**_

Manny: _**Each a remarkable maid**_

_**Boy oh boy these royal highnesses**_

_**All have pluses, they've no minuses**_

_**Gaze upon**_

Chorus:_** Princess on parade**_

Merlin conducts the music and introduced the princesses. (A/N) I can't find the lyrics in the part of the song, too, gomensai (I'm sorry).)

Chorus: _**This is the likely occasion**_

_**When the heir to the throne picks a wife**_

Girls: _**This maybe the day when Prince DarkMagician will say**_

Jack: _**Where have you been all my life?**_

All on the girls fainted around DarkMagician.

Chorus: _**Brilliant, beguilling, the smiling brigade**_

Manny: _**Princess on parade**_

Chorus: _**Each the pride of her community**_

_**Each a golden opportunity**_

Girls: _**Just the thought that crown Prince Jose'll**_

_**Face his choice and he's hysterical**_

Chorus: _**Gaze upon**_

_**Heap praise upon**_

Manny: _**He's radiant, glamorous, humorous, dazzling**_

Chorus: _**Princesses on parade**_

The people applauded as Manny took a bow in front of the people. Suddenly, he and the others heard a knock on the door, which made Manny, gasped.

MajoRika chuckled, "Manny, all who were invited our present are they not?"

Manny searched the letters one at a time, "Well, yes, I mean…" Manny gasped some more, when he heard a knock, again.

"Open the door!" MajoRika calmed down, "Manny."

Manny ran up the stairs, still shaking as he grabbed the knobs, "It's the milk man. It has to be the milk man," he opened the door and gasped. All of the people got their attention, while DarkMagician smiled. It was Hotaru, wearing the black dress, but he didn't know that it's Aiko in disguise. She winked at Manny, who looks upset, "Well, it's not the milk man."

MajoRika watched Hotaru/Aiko, "Oh no, it can't be," the witch queen watched Hotaru/Aiko, when she came towards Merlin, "Merlin, who is it? Do you know her??"

"I don't know," Merlin replied.

"Come now, Merlin, I know we can make you. Who is it?" MajoRika asked, shaking his head.

"I promise, I've never seen her before," Merlin replied, "Although, she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…could it?" MajorRika asked. Jose looked concerned about Hotaru/Aiko.

"Jose, is something wrong?" Shelby asked.

"I sense that this is not the one we know, I think," Jose replied. Hotaru/Aiko walked towards DarkMagician.

"I was so worried. I almost thought…" said DM.

"Nothing could keep me away," said Hotaru/Rika. DarkMagician snapped his fingers and he and Hotaru/Aiko began to dance.


	11. 11: Vow of Ever Lasting Love

**Chapter 11**

**Vow of Ever Lasting Love**

At the lake, Feraligatr and Sharpedo looked confused, not knowing what the animals are up to. Zazu's plan is to get Hotaru out of the dungeon and get to the castle before it's too late.

"Okay, Pumbaa, Runt, and Rita will draw the pokemon away, you'll make a running start and swim to that hole," said Zazu.

"I'm a CAT, I hate water." Rita said. "But I'll try."

"If we can find it, and if the pokemon don't chew us before we get there," said Timon.

"Now, don't worry, Pumbaa and the others will rush the help," said Zazu, as he watched Runt and Rita, holding on to Pumbaa, who is in the water.

"Oh yeah right, Mr. Pumbaa will rush the help," said Tito, sarcastically.

"That's the plan."

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Alright, stretch out."

"How can I get myself into this?" Timon and Tito began to stretch. Zazu saw Pumbaa, giving him an O.K. sign, "Alright, on your mark…"

"Hey, you old leather heads," Pumbaa called to the pokemon, "Come and get us!" The pokemon chuckled evilly and begin to swim towards their food.

"Alright, perfect. Get ready, get set…GO!" Zazu shouted and Timon and Tito began to ran towards the lake, "Faster, faster!"

"Sure, go on, Timon, Tito, race to your death!" Timon shouted. Suddenly, Sharpedo got the attention at Timon and Tito. They screamed, as he tried to gain balance on the ledge of the lake. They covered their eyes, but her peeked, until Timon and Tito fell into the water. They screamed, when Sharpedo swam towards them. They tired to get out, but they can't. They got out of the way and swam to take cover.

"Get moving slowpokes," said Pumbaa, swimming with Runt and Rita on him.

"Slowpokes?" Timon glared at the warthog. Suddenly, he and Tito saw Feraligatr and dove into the water. Pumbaa and the others swam in front of Feraligatr. Sharpedo tackled under Feraligatr, who glared at it.

"Catch us, if you can," said Rita. While the others distract the pokemon, Timon and Tito began to search the hole. Pumbaa swam under the log, as Feraligatr swam, but it got stuck. Sharpedo tacked it, and Sharpedo got stuck.

"Any luck?" Runt asked, until he and the others swam. Timon and Tito gasped and began to go through the hole. Sharpedo stopped swimming and saw Tito and Timon's tail. It swam towards them, but it smashed to the wall. Inside, Hotaru saw them flying due to the smash from Sharpedo.

"Timon! Tito!" said Hotaru.

"To the rescue, baby," said Tito, still dizzy. Outside, Pumbaa jumped to the surface, letting Zazu know that Timon and Tito made it.

"There's the signal. Alright, Zazu, time to brush off the diving technique," Zazu dove to the water, "Hey pokemon, those animals are tough eating. How about a little blue meat?" Sharpedo got his attention and swam to get Zazu. Pumbaa and the others swam towards the hole. Pumbaa and Runt began to make the hole bigger. Back at the chase, Zazu jump to the surface, until Sharpedo got him, but it got the tail of Feraligatr. Sharpedo chewed the tail, when Feraligatr bonked its head.

Pumbaa and Runt made it to the other side, with Rita. Timon and Tito smiled and swam to the surface, "We broke through! Let's go!"

"Thank you, Timon and Tito. Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss," said Hotaru.

"Alright!" Tito cheered. Hotaru went to Todd, who is scared.

"What is it?" Todd is startled, when Hotaru pulled his sleeve with her beak, "Get away from me!" Hotaru heard the whistle from Timon and she dove into the water.

"We'll tell you when," said Rita. Rita saw Zazu, distracting the pokemon. Zazu gave her and O.K. sign as she is being chased by the pokemon.

"Let's go," they all swam through the hole. Suddenly, Hotaru is being chased by Feraligatr. Zazu gasped and began to save her. Pumbaa grabbed Sharpedo; it growled at Pumbaa and began to chase him. Hotaru made it through the surface and flew.

Zazu gave Feraligatr a powerful punch, "Go, Hotaru! Go!" Hotaru flew, warning DarkMagician and Chase is up to no good.

Meanwhile, DarkMagician and disguised Hotaru kept dancing. "This thing about you…I don't know, different," said DM.

Hotaru/Aiko got out the necklace, "Don't worry, after tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes of course," DM placed the necklace around her neck, "Merlin, I want to make an announcement, stop the music." Merlin stopped conducting, telling the band to stop playing. Kwan kept playing the interment, until Dash bonked his head. Outside, Hotaru flew towards the castle; now's the chance to warn DarkMagician about Chase. Back in the castle, Hotaru/Aiko and DarkMagician bowed to each other as the people applauded.

Hotaru flew around the castle to find DM, until she looked through the window. Hotaru gasped, when she saw herself, who she knows is Aiko and she watched DarkMagician.

"Kings and queens, humans, dragons, and digimon, Mother," said DarkMagician, "I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride," the people cheered, while Hotaru shook her head.

"No, DarkMagician! It's a trick!" Hotaru began tapping the widow with her beak, but no one heard her; she saw the window on the other side.

"Present her to you, the future queen to our fair kingdom and as proof for my love for her," DarkMagician continues, Hotaru/Aiko saw the swan, flying towards the other window and held his hand, getting his attention, "I make a vow to break vows; a vow stronger than all the powers of the Earth."

Hotaru knew that the fake won't let her to get DarkMagician's attention. Hotaru flew to the other window; she tapped the window, getting the others attention. Inside, Katara, Starfire and Raven shushed Zuko, who is confused. Hotaru flew down, towards the door and un-covered the leaves, but it's locked. She flew to the window and listened to DM.

"I make a vow of ever lasting love…" said DM.

"Darin!" Hotaru shouted.

"…to Hotaru," DarkMagician finished.

"_**NO!!"**_ Hotaru screamed. It was too late, Hotaru is going to die that he made the vow to the fake Hotaru. Inside, everyone cheered as MajoRika and Merlin hugged. Suddenly, the lights went down and the window doors opened. The front door opened, revealing Chase!

Chase: _**No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree!**_

DM stepped to protect Hotaru, as Chase chuckled, "Hello, little prince."

"Who are you?" DarkMagician asked, glaring at Chase.

"Went to pledge the love to another," Chase chuckled.

"What are you talking about? This is Hotaru!" DM snapped.

"Oh no, Hotaru is mine," Chase clenched his fist.

"DarkMagician, its Chase! The one who killed King Tomoe!" Jose shouted, as he and Shelby positioned to fight in dragon form.

"You have no power here, Chase!" DM yelled, pointing at Chase, "I've made a vow of ever lasting love!"

Chase laughed evilly, "You made a vow alright. A vow of ever lasting…death," he shot his magic at Hotaru.

"No! Hotaru!" DarkMagician, Jose, and Shelby ran towards Hotaru. Suddenly, her hair revealed Aiko!

"Hello," said Aiko, but she look down sad. "Gomensai, I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"I knew it! I knew she's a fake!" Jose snapped, glaring at Chase.

"You should have left her to me. Now, Hotaru will die!" Chase yelled, pointed at the window. DarkMagician looked at the window and saw the real Hotaru, who is flying back to the other castle.

"Hotaru!" DarkMagician shouted.


	12. Chap12: DarkMagician vs Chase

**Chapter 12**

**DarkMagician vs Chase**

DarkMagician, Jose, and Shelby rode their horses to catch up Hotaru, who is dying. They ran to the woods as Chase laughed, "_She's fading fast, little prince."_

"No!" DM yelled. In the sky, Hotaru kept flying, getting weaker by the minute, still panting. At the lake, Zazu and the others kept on the lookout for Hotaru, as Chase laughed.

"Something's gone wrong," said Zazu, worried. Meanwhile, DM and company are still catching up with Hotaru. Hotaru had a little of her strength left, trying to keep focus back to the lake. In the dungeon, Todd/Kotake heard the laughter of Chase, worried of what's going on.

"_If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you and the dead dragon's guards see her one last time!"_ said Chase. DM and the others saw lots of trees, blocking their path. They got off their horses and DarkMagician began to slice the branches with his Dark Staff. Back in the dungeon, Todd held his breath and dove underwater; he swan and found the hole, knowing that it's his way out. Todd swam through the hole.

Hotaru kept flying through the woods, still weak and dying. Back at the lake, Rita saw Hotaru, coming this way, "There she is!" What they realize is that Hotaru is getting weaker and weaker, as she flew towards the lake.

"I don't think she's gonna make it," said Pumbaa.

"This way, Hotaru," said Tito and Timon.

"You can do it!" Runt added.

"Keep coming, girl. Come on, now," said Zazu. But they saw that Hotaru didn't make it to the lake. They gasped and walked to see what's wrong with her. They now saw that Hotaru is lying on the ground, not moving as the magic changed her back to human. DarkMagician and the others made it through the woods; they looked around to find her, until they saw her, lying on the ground, as the animals watched.

DarkMagician couldn't believe this is happening, "Hotaru?" he and the others ran towards her as DM held her dying body, "What have I done to you? Forgive me, Hotaru, forgive me."

"Darin…" Hotaru said, weakly.

"Yes, Hotaru, I'm here. Your friends are here," DM smiled.

"DM…I feel so…weak…I think…I'm…"

"No, don't say it. You'll live, Hotaru," said Jose, "The vow he made is for you."

"I know…" Hotaru caressed DarkMagician's cheek, "I love you…DarkMagician…" Hotaru let out one last breath, now dead.

"Hotaru? Hotaru…" DM felt his heart in pain, "I made a vow for her, do you hear?! The vow I made was for her!"

"No need to shout," said Chase. DM and the others glared at him, getting ready for revenge.

"Don't let her die!" DarkMagician snapped.

"Is that a threat?" Chase asked.

"Don't you dare let her die!" DarkMagician grabbed Chase by his collar, with his red eyes glowing with anger.

"Oh, it is a threat," Chase pretended to be scared.

"You're the only one with the power! _**NOW DO IT!!**_" DarkMagician roared, as Jose and Shelby turned into dragons.

Chase punched DM, "Only if you defeat…me!" Chase let out his magic and made a bright light around him. As the light faded, Chase had changed to his powerful lizard form. Chase is now Helyn Monster. He let out a powerful roar.

"The Great animal!" DarkMagician gasped.

"I'm betting on Great Animal," said Timon and Tito as the others gasped.

Chase slammed Jose on the ground.

"Get away from him!" Jose blew fire on Chase, who he roared in pain. Suddenly, DarkMagician slashed his sharp staff right on Chase's arm. Chase looked at the scratch and growled at him, "You'll pay for this!"

"I won't let her die!" DarkMagician let out his dragon roar. Chase grinned evilly and all of a sudden, he vanished, due to his magic.

"Where did he go?" Shelby asked.

Suddenly, Chase appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Shelby.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Shelby screamed.

"Well, Jose, she will make a perfect bride, when I'm done with her," Chase laughed and looked at Shelby, "And don't even think about using your dragon strength, because it doesn't affect me!"

"_**LET HER GO!!"**_ Jose hit Chase by his claws staff. Chase let's go of Shelby and Jose saved her. Zazu and the others watched in fear.

"The bow…DarkMagician's bow!" Zazu grabbed Timon and Tito, "Swim to the bottom of the lake and get that bow," he threw Slip to the lake. Back at the battle, "Dark Magic Attack!" DM use his attacks in the air as fast as he can and blew fire at Chase, but he dodged it. All of a sudden, Chase grabbed DM along with Jose and Shelby and threw them. The three of them smashed to the tree.

In the lake, Timon and Tito kept swimming to the bottom, finding DM's bow, until he found it. At the surface, Chase grabbed them, again.

"Now, I'll crush you!" Chase gripped his hands, crushing them, "It's been nice knowing you!" DM and the others screamed in pain, knowing that this is the end. Before Chase finished them, Zazu hit him with his claw at Chase. Chase roared in pain, letting go of DarkMagician and the others. They fell on the ground and knocked out.

Back in the lake, Timon and Tito is having a hard time getting the bow out of the ground. What he realized is that Pumbaa and Runt came and helped them. Meanwhile Chase began to finish them off once and for all, "I don't know who shot me, but I'm going to finish you all! _**DIE!**_"

"Throw it!" Zazu shouted as Pumbaa threw the bow, along with Timon and Tito. They regained his focus and saw Chase, running towards them.

"Wake up, wake up!" Timon and Tito began to wake DarkMagician and the others up, and showed them the bow. DM picked up the bow, but he didn't have the arrows with him. They gasped when they saw Chase running towards them, "You're done for!"

"Oh please," someone said.

"Kotake?" DM asked. Todd held his bow, getting ready to shoot DarkMagician with the arrow, just like last time, "Oh please, oh please, oh please…now!" Todd shot the arrow. The arrow flew towards Jose and he caught it.

"This is for Hotaru!" DM shoots the arrow and suddenly, the arrow stabbed Chase, right to the heart.

"_**NO!!"**_ Chase roared in pain; he lost his balance and fell in the lake. The explosion of magic came out, as Zazu and the others watched. As the dark magic vanished, Chase Young is now defeated. Todd/Kotake passed out. The animals cheered for the victory, until they knew that Hotaru is still dead.

"Forgive me, Hotaru; forgive me," DarkMagician hugged Hotaru, "I only wanted to break the spell…to prove me love. I love you, your kindness and courage I always have," he kissed her forehead.

"Jose?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru?" DM asked, he saw Hotaru, alive.

"Oh Darin," Hotaru and DarkMagician hugged each other.

"Well, there you have it. Ever-lasting love," said Zazu.


	13. Chapter 13: Now and Forever

**Chapter 13**

**Now and Forever**

The wedding bells are ringing back at the kingdom. The door opened and DarkMagician, wearing a white and gold version of his armor and Hotaru, wearing a long sleeve wedding gown with swan wings on her shoulders and a bow with her veil are now married and became the new king and queen. Everyone cheered for their new king and queen as the married couple walked down the steps. Behind them, holding the cape and gown are Manny and Aiko. Manny looked at her, who smiled.

"Say, Aiko, after this how about you and I go out to dinner or something?" Manny asked.

"It's a date, but first…" Aiko kissed him on the lips. Jose and Shelby smiled at the dragon couple.

"I'm glad DarkMagician and Hotaru are now married, right Jose?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," Jose smiled at her and the both kissed. Merlin and Todd watched, as the boy chuckled, "Well, Merlin, old buddy, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, Chase would still be alive."

Merlin gasped, "I can't be…no…"

"What?" Todd is confused, until he saw the scary shadow.

"He's alive!" Merlin shouted Todd screamed like a girl and passed out; Merlin smirked, "MajoRika."

"Merlin," said MajoRika, as she and Merlin followed them. In the sky, Zazu flew with the flock of swans, as the leader, "I don't care if everyone else has the day off. The prince wants the fighting heroes, just like the Justice League. And it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're a hero, just like me, Zazu the Hornbill!"

That night, everyone else are in the castle, having the time of their lives. Hotaru, Timon, Pumbaa, Tito, Rita, and Runt are outside.

"We are ready for my kiss, Hotaru," said Timon.

"Now, don't be too disappointed, Timon and Tito," said Hotaru, "If nothing happens…"

"Finally, after all these years I shall return to my thrown," said Timon and Tito, wearing a red cape and a crown.

"Don't forget to write," Pumbaa smirked.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Tito glared at Pumbaa.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red," said Pumbaa.

"Well, I'm ready, Hotaru," Timon and Tito curled around Hotaru, getting ready for the kiss. Hotaru kissed then on the cheek. Timon and Tito smiled widely and is about to go crazy; he flew to the air, while Hotaru, Pumbaa, Rita, and Runt watched.

Timon and Tito landed on the ground, but they didn't know is that they's still a dog and a meerkat, "Bingo! Well, Pumbaa, what do you have to say, now?"

"Uh…" Pumbaa didn't want to tell them that they're still a dog and a meerkat.

"That's what I thought. And now, if you don't mind, I've got some flirting to do," Timon and Tito looked at his reflection, thinking that they're in their human form, but they didn't know that.

"Would you like a kiss, too, Pumbaa and Runt?" Hotaru asked, petting them.

"No thanks," Pumbaa giggled.

"I'm happy as a dog. Definatly as a dog." Runt said.

"Well, I'm still glad he is a dog." Rita said.

"Hello, baby," said Timon and Tito, walked in the castle. Rouge screamed and passed out. Timon and Tito chuckled, "The ladies still fall for me."

Outside, DarkMagician and Hotaru walked next to the lake and to the bridge, giggling. "Do you love me, DarkMagician, till the day I die?" Hotaru asked.

"No, much longer than that, Hotaru. Much longer," DarkMagician replied. DarkMagician and Hotaru kissed each other's lips, for longer and forever as swans flew pass them.


End file.
